


Watch Your Back

by The0neR1ng



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crash Landing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The0neR1ng/pseuds/The0neR1ng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the unsub follows the team and knows more about them than they thought? They catch him. but can they? Then the jet crashes and five of our favorite profilers are left in the wilderness with almost no supplies the copilot and a killer? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> First Criminal Minds Story Hope it turns out okay.

Hotch observed as his team slowly shuffled in one by one. It was 4am and the case was a bad one. Someone had been following the team after every case, and had been torturing and killing victims in unthinkable ways. He didn't know how they didn't catch on sooner. But he wished they had. The amount of known victims are now at an unbelievable number. If they do not hurry, that number will only go up.

Once Hotch saw that everyone was seated he decided to begin.  
"Okay. Now that we are all here. I will start. If you all look at the bored you will see the names of ten victims. The unsub has allegedly been following us across country killing a victim before we finish a case there and leave. These ten victims where his first from what we can tell. They died five years ago. His victim pool is known up to..."

"Holly fucking crap! This guy has killed 108 people!" Morgan just couldn't help but interrupt his boss. He just could not believe this. This is worse than the case that took them to Canada!  
"Morgan if you would let me finish."  
Hotch continued, He knew what everyone was thinking. This was going to be one of their hardest cases yet.  
"Getting a profile for this guy should be easy enough. We are going to start by heading to Michigan wheels up in 30. JJ I want you to stay here with Garcia and help her go over each victim's file and contacting next of kin."

As Reid sat there and took in everything that was being said, he was more than happy that JJ was staying behind with Garcia this one would be hard for her. There are some pretty young victims and as a mother. She is better off talking to other mothers for information since she can relate better. Coming out of that thought his ever thinking ever knowing brain thought of something else.  
" wait guys if this guy is following us around that could mean a lot of things but statistically speeding he most Likely knows a lot about us may even have pictures of us. He is most likely somehow in each of our lives in one way or another so we have to be extra careful."

Rossie watched as everyone nodded in understanding they had to be careful. As everyone left to get there go bags. He could not help but turn to Hotch and ask.  
"I hate to quote Reid here Hotch but you ever just get a feeling that a case just isn't going to end well?"  
20 minutes later the team was at the runway boarding the jet.  
Hotch sat in the front of the jet where he could see the whole team. Rossie sat across form him so they could discuss part of the case. Blake sat to the right of Hotch across the aisle. Witch left Morgan and Reid sitting across from each other in the seats in front of Blake. All in all everyone sat where they felt safe and why shouldn't they? They have flown in the jet over a hundred times. 

Yet even now there is something in the air an uneasy feeling that no one dares bring up. This feeling that something is going to go terribly wrong.  
No more than 40 minutes after takeoff the team has already discussed the case and were know sitting in their seats talking. Everyone accept Reid of course. Reid was getting his forth coffee since take off. But that was not all he was also Bringing two Coffees for the pilots.  
As he knocked on the cockpit door Mark the copilot answered it.  
"Hello agent Reid how is the flight so far? Not to bumpy I hope?"  
"Nope great flying as ever Mark!"  
Of course Reid cannot help the cheeky smile he has on.  
He liked mark he was a great guy and Reid always brought him and Gym coffee.  
"I thought you and Gym could use some coffee?  
Reid could here Gym yell a thank you from in the cockpit.  
Reid handed over the coffee and was about to go take his seat when he herd Mark asks what the case was about.  
"Mark you know I can't tell you. But I will say is it's a bad one over a hundred and eight victims."  
Reid watched as Marks eyes got huge. As he turned to go back in the cockpit. He was mumbling something about being sorry for asking

Reid made his way back to his seat across from Morgan  
He couldn't help this nagging thought somewhere in his mind. But Reid always over thinks everything. So of course he pushes it to the back to be assessed at a later time.  
Once Reid was back in his seat he decided to write his daily letter to his mom. She had been getting worse in the past few weeks and the new medicine wasn't helping much. It was really starting to get to Reid. He knew he had to make time to go down and visit her. But he was scared that she wouldn't remember him.  
Morgan watched Reid take a seat across from him once more something had been troubling his friend for weeks now. You would think by now Reid would know he works with a bunch of profilers and he can't hide much from them. But even with all his profiling skills at work Morgan couldn't figure out what was bugging Reid. After all Reid was also a Profiler.  
Just before Morgan was about to ask Reid what was on his mind.  
A Loud noise erupted from all the speakers on the jet. As the pilot's voice announced that they lost control. They better put their seat belts on and prepare for a bad landing.

The noise was ear piercing, blaring from all around them. The jet was tossing and jerking. Each member of the team feeling like they were thrown in a blender the lights kept flickering on and off over and over and each time the lights came back on Reid could see his team being thrown about. He watched at Hotch Slammed his head off the window falling into a sleep he might never wake up from. And moments after that the lights flickered out, plane still stuck in an endless fall but at that moment all Spencer could think of was Jack. What if his dad never came home? What if he lost both his parents at such a young age? Before Reid could ever finish that thought the lights came back on only for a second but it was long enough for two things to happen somehow Blake's seat belt snapped and she went flying around the jet smacking herself off anything and everything. The look or pure terror on her tear streaked face. It was enough to make Reid pray. Pray they would get out alive and pray that they would find their way home. The second thing to happen was Rossi whipped his head from the Window long enough to yell something Reid just couldn't hear and in the split second it took Reid to blink. A tree flew in from his side of the jet feeling immense pain just before he passed out welcoming the darkness for the first time in his life.

Reid felt as though his head was going to split open any moment.  
All he wanted was to go back to sleep and just not wake back up. But somehow he just knew he couldn't. It felt so far away but he could hear someone calling his name. Over and over they just wouldn't stop.  
So fighting with all the strength he could summon. He opened his eyes or at least he thought he did? Everything around him was covered in darkness like oil it left nothing to be seen except the blackness. Reid could still hear his name being called so he decided to focus on that something anything to get his mind off the emptiness and the pain. After a minute of calming himself down, Reid discovered it was more than just the one person calling out to him but three? Oh right his team. But weren't there five of us who is missing?  
Slowly Reid lifted his head starring into the darkness where he knew his team should be he managed to ask.

"What happened?" Reid felt pain with every word but he needed to know.  
There was a sigh of relief before Morgan's voice could be herd.  
It was horse and scratchy but it was there.  
"We crashed kid. Don't you remember?"  
Reid nodded his head dumbly before he remembered no one could see him. "Yes. Is everyone okay?"  
"That's a good question." Hotch's voice was also strained but it was still a blessing to hear.  
There was a cough before he continued. "Is every one all right? Who's injured?"  
The very muffled voice of Blake could be heard somewhere on the other side of the jet. "I. I'm alright. Just banged up and bruised."  
Reid was relived at that news he had seen her flying around the jet and feared the worst.  
Morgan shuffled around a little before grunting in pain "I'm fine except my arm is pinned under what seems to be a tree?"  
"I also feel fine except my head is spinning I think I hit it off something?" Hotch said with pain laced in his voice. "What about you Reid?"  
Reid was caught off guard by the question. Should he tell them? He was doing a good job at hiding it so far and it would only make them worry. "I'm fine. But I'm also pinned." In an attempt to change the subject Reid asks. "Where is Rossi?"  
Hotch didn't fully believe Reid but for now there was nothing he could do. "He is still passed out." The jet chose that moment to grown in protest. It took Hotch less than a second to give out his order. "No one move! We don't know where we are! Everyone stay the way you are till sunrise."


	2. Balancing act!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team figure out what Reid is hiding and they need to get out of the Jet, and fast! But wait!? what about the pilots!?

Morning came agonizingly slow. The sun just peeking over the horizon. The smallest shadow of orange light cascading into the remains of the jet. Small movements and breathing are the only signs of life for miles. No one spoke even after Rossi woke up the jet remained silent. Everyone too scared to break the delicate silence. To unsure of what to say. To say the wrong thing or upset the small balance that has fallen on them.  
But once the sun was high enough for most of the jet to be submerged in the bright light. Hotch decided to break the silence.  
"It seems we are up about five feet maybe six." He said peering out the window. Grabbing the attention of Rossi who was still sat across from him.  
"Should we try to move and free Morgan?" Rossi looked across from him at Morgan's predicament.  
"If we keep out weight balanced it should be fine" The two oldest agents shakily got to their feet. Walking carefully over to Morgan at and agonizingly slow pace.  
After receiving no protest from the delicately balanced jet. They begin examining Morgan's arm.  
"Morgan can you feel or move your arm at all?" Rossi asked inspecting the tree pinning his team mate to his seat. "Ya I can move it. It feels bruised and banged up. But not broken." Morgan said as he flexed his arm slightly. "Do you think I could try getting up now?" Blake called from somewhere in the back of the jet.  
Looking over in her direction Hotch nodded "Yes just go easy and if we start to shift at all freeze." Nodding her understanding Blake slowly started to get to her feet.  
"Should we try movie this now?" Rossi asked nodding his head at the tree. "Yes" replied Hotch. "We lift on three?"  
"Ok one two threeee" with great effort on both their parts the two agents lifted the tree off the pinned limb. But only for a moment. Dropping it fast, suddenly and without warning Blake only had seconds to act. Jumping from her spot a few feet away. Blake grabbed the tree and held it there as long as possible. But just before she could no longer hold it. Hotch and Rossi also grabbed it. Holding it up just long enough for Morgan to move his arm. Finally free Morgan cradled his bruised arm to his chest.

Meanwhile across from Morgan Reid was watching this all take place in silence trying his hardest not to cry out every time the tree was dropped or lifted. Drowning in the pain. Reid found himself thinking of a way out. Hidden in the back of his closet under an old box of photos that he knew no one would look in when cleaning out all the drugs. He didn't know why he kept it, No. That's a lie. He knew why. The cravings were still there they always would be. But right now he was craving more than he had in months. He couldn't give in, not again. Not now. With a new found strength Reid opened his eyes he didn't remember closing to see his four team mates eyes all on him. How long was he lost in his endless thoughts? Long enough to draw attention to himself. "Reid?" Hotch called after noticing the younger man's silence for so long. Drawing the attention of the others to their youngest team member sitting in the seat motionless. Slowly they watched as Reid came out of whatever though he was in and started back at them. "Ummm Guys?" He asked hesitation in his voice. "Reid what's wrong you haven't said anything in hours and that's rare" Blake asked worriedly  
"N... nothing's wrong. I'm fine..." but before Reid could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Morgan. Who seemed to notice what Reid was trying so hard to hide.  
"Jesus fuck Reid! Is that in your leg?!" The shout brought the rest of the team's attention to the offending branch sticking into Reid's leg. Haphazardly hidden under a blanket witch Reid had been using all those hours ago before the crash. "Jesus Reid why didn't you tell us this? There is no way you didn't know." Hotch asked very frustrated.  
Reid looked up sheepishly. Before answering. "There was no point we couldn't do anything until light and you needed to help Morgan first."  
After inspecting Reid's leg Blake looked Reid right in the eyes. "You know for someone with an IQ of 187 you sure are an idiot sometimes. There is no way this didn't hurt like hell when we got Morgan out." Sighing Hotch walked over. "Ok Blake you weigh the least. I want you to walk over slowly to the fridge and get some water bottles." After she gave a nod in response. He continued. "Rossi help Morgan stand up we're going to need his help with this to." After Hotch watched Rossi help Morgan get to his feet. He walked a little closer to Reid. Speaking in a hushed tone he asked, "Reid this is going to hurt. Can you handle it?" Taking a deep breath Reid nodded his head.

When Blake got back with the water Hotch pored some on and around the stick embedded deep in Spencer's leg. The wince he noticed from Reid made him hesitate but only for a moment this needed to be done. One way or another. Blake waked behind the seat Reid was on and held him down by the shoulders. Morgan found a stick on the seat he was standing near. Picking it up he walked over to Reid and held it in front of his mouth, "Reid I want you to bite down on this. So you don't bite your tongue."  
Reid nodded his head in understanding before biting down. Morgan placed himself in front of Reid ready to hold him down with Blake if need be. "Ok Rossi again on three. One. Two Three." It hurt. Oh god did it hurt. Reid couldn't help how tense his body got as soon as the counting started. He vaguely remembered the scream that was ripped out from deep within his lungs. He didn't realize he was even screaming at first. He couldn't see what they were doing, not with Blake holding him down and Morgan in front of him. But he's not sure if he even really wanted to see. He could feel it and that was more than enough. Reid wasn't too sure when the darkness took him but all he knows was that it was welcome anything to get away from the pain. Anything. As Reid went limp in his and Blake's Arms Morgan couldn't help the sigh that escaped him. If Reid was passed out then at least he wasn't screaming in pain. Now that his movements have stopped, taking out the branch was much easier for Rossi and Hotch. With one last pull the Branch was out. Morgan moved Reid as fast as possible so that if the other Agents couldn't hold it up it wouldn't come down and stab Reid in the leg again. Morgan picked Reid up Bridal style and moved him into Hotch's old seat. "Okay now that that's out we need to very carefully look around the Jet for the first Aid kit." Hotch announced already looking for it himself. Morgan noticed a few water bottles on the floor of the jet. "Well we're at it. lets grab anything that will be useful to us outside.'' Morgan looked around the jet again "Grab the extra Blankets, Food, and Water, Stuff like that.

It took them almost thirty minutes to find the first aid kit it had been knocked off the wall and gotten stuck under one of the seats. In the time it took to find it they had managed to find 6 water bottles two full boxes of lunch bars. Some fruit that somehow came out of the crash less bruised then they did. Four blankets not counting the one wrapped around Reid's leg and a survival kit hidden in one of the cabinets that had been open in the crash. Inside that there were some road flares a flare gun with two bullets some bags of dried food. Some flash lights. A fire blanket and another medical kit. This one a little more advanced. Morgan put the two Medical kits on the table in front of Reid. "So who here has the most Medical training?" He asked looking around at the other three agents The jet was filled with silence for a moment before a quiet voice spoke up "That would be me." The four agents looked down at the speaker. Who in turn looked back up at them. "Hey kid how are you feeling?" Morgan asked trying to sound more optimistic then he really felt.  
"Like I had a branch in my leg" Just then Reid noticed the Medical kits in front of him. "Okay let's do this. Witch one of you has the steadiest hand?" "I guess that would be me?" Hotch said unsure of what he was about to do. Looking Hotch over for a second Reid nodded. "Okay Hotch all you have to do is follow what I say step by step. Okay?" After Hotch gave a nod Reid continued. "Okay puncture wounds need to be attended too quickly." He cleared his throat. feeling stupid for hiding his injury. "We need to do this right so no infection is possible. Do you see any splinters or wood left in the wound? Hotch looked around the wound for a moment before nodding. "Okay so Hotch take the tweezers and pull them out. Try and make sure everything is out otherwise infection is more likely." Hotch looked up at Reid to see his eyes closed and teeth clenched this was definitely painful. "Okay done now what?" "Now apply pressure to it to slow the bleeding." Reid looked over at Morgan and the others. "Do we have any salt? Blake disappeared from his sight.  
Looking back down at Hotch Reid asked? "Do we have any water?" Morgan handed Reid one of the water bottles that was half empty just as Blake returned some packets of salt in her hand. "Okay Hotch you need to clean the wound with this salt and water." Hotch nodded dumbly. Before starting to pore the semi warm water and salt on the wound. Reid's eyes scrunched up in pain and he held in a scream. Only allowing a slight hiss to escape his lips. After a few minute Hotch was finished cleaning the wound and was now attempting to dry it. "All that's left is you need to wrap the wound. Make sure its bandaged right. We might need to cut my pant leg a little more first." It took them more than an hour just too clean Reid's wound and another thirty for Reid to make a sling for Morgan's arm. Reid Wrapped Both Hotch and Rossi's Head wounds. Making both of them follow his finger before letting them help Morgan find a good way out of this mess. Blake seemed to be in the best condition out of all of them witch was hard to believe after watching her bounce around the jet like a Ping-Pong ball. 

Lost in his own thoughts it took Reid a moment he realise Blake was talking to him. "What?" Reid asked more than a little sheepishly Sighing Blake asked again. "Reid where is your gun?" Noticing for the first time Reid looks down at his hip. Being without his gun was not pleasant. Reid felt vulnerable like he was defenceless. It was not a good feeling. But Reid being Reid he tried to act normal. "I guess I lost it the crash Blake. Its… it's no big deal. It didn't take a profiler to tell he was lying but no one brought it up again. Reid was already the most hurt no need to hurt is pride to. Looking out the window again Hotch came to the conclusion that the only way down would be to jump. They looked to be just over six feet up. Not the highest fall but with Reid's leg injury and Morgan's Arm it would not be easy. "Okay guys were going to have to jump. So let's lower the supplies first then Rossi you can go down followed by Blake. Then we will help Morgan down. Followed by Reid" "Wait Hotch" Reid interrupted his boss after a thought popped into his head. "What about the pilot's? Glancing over at the Cockpit door. Hotch nodded. "Okay Reid I'll go check it out." Hoch carefully shuffled over to the door expecting it to be bolted shut. But getting a surprise when it was open. Looking inside he was shocked to see the pilot dead slumped on the floor neck bent into I horrible angle. But that wasn't what was surprising to him. The surprise was that the co-pilot was no where to be seen. There was a small blood trail leading out the door but other than that nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of research on how to dress these kinds of injury's. It was actually a lot of fun!  
> Let me know what you think!?


End file.
